


New Year's Kiss

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Lots of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Adrien throws a New Year's Eve Party and ship his Father and his Father's secretary along the way.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Rare Pair Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Rare Pair Month 2020! Last year was Lukanette this year is Gabriel/Nathalie! Please Enjoy

“Remind me why I’m doing this again, Nathalie?” Mr. Agreste scrowled as a few guests happily walked by him again. His steal blue eyes, glared at them individually until they were out of sight. 

“Because sir,” I cleared my throat, unlocking my tablet. “According to the peace treaty that you and Adrien signed last month, You agreed to stop being Anti-social and I quote, ‘Let Adrian host a minimum of two parties per year.’” I exited the digital document, with finality.

The older man signed in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest as he grumbled. A small smile made it way to my lips as I took in his grumpy expression. Only Gabriel Agreste could be this upset at a New Years Eve Party.

“Father, come on, everyone’s going outside to watch the fireworks!” Adrien called out over the music as most of the guests made their way outside the Agreste manor. Mr. Agreste groaned again. 

“Must I?” He whined not unlike a child. I stifle my laughter as I went to unlock my tablet once again. He shook me a death glare, a frown ever present on his features. “Let me guess. I agreed to it?”

I just nodded my head as he glared at my tablet. 

“I really should have read that better.” He grumbled to himself before he started to walk towards the front doors. “Oh, well. Come on, Nathalie let’s get this over and done with.”

I didn’t make a move towards the door, watching him walk halfway there until he noticed I wasn’t following him.

“Nathalie?”

“Sorry, Sir.” I started to apologize, fiddling with the corner of my tablet as I hugged it to my chest. “2020 is a big year for the Agreste Brand, I’d rather get a start of next week's schedules tonight.” not that I didn’t want to watch the fireworks with Adrien and Gabriel, it just seemed very... intimate to me.

“Nonsense!” Gabriel snapped. “If the contract forbids me from working during holidays, which it does, then having my secretary organise my schedules counts as work.”

“But-”

“No, buts.” He cut me off. I snapped my jaw shut and just waited to hear what he had to say. “Now come on, we’re going to miss the countdown.”

With that he spun on his heel and walked outside. I trailed along behind him, a smile on my lips. 

We stood in the doorway, unable to go further outside as the mass group that Adrien invited, decided that they weren’t going to move any further out.

“10!” Adrien’s friend, Nino, yelled as loud as he could, starting the countdown. All of the guests cheered as they started to count with him. I stood quietly as I observed the crowd around me.

Adrien stood with Nino and two other girls that I vaguely recognized. All four teenagers screaming out the countdown together. A small smile made its way to my lips at Adrien’s happy expression. His eyes were lit up and his smile so big his cheeks look liked they ached. 

I averted my gaze as I felt my eyes water. 

I huffed out a small laugh, reaching up behind my glasses to wipe the tears that threatened to spill out of my blue eyes. 

“Are you okay?” I jumped as I realised Gabriel was staring at me. How long has he staring? I felt myself flush red in embarrassment. 

“I-” I was cut off by a loud bang that made me jump. One after another the bangs continued as the fireworks show begun.

“Happy New Year!” The crowd loudly as everone started to celebrate.

“Happy New Year, Sir.” I smiled up at him. He didn’t say anything as his blue eyes searched mine. My heart felt like it stopped in my chest. 

“Happy New Year, Nathalie.” He eventually breathed out. The corner of his lip lifted ever so slightly, barely enough to consider a proper smile. Butterflies erupted in my stomach nonetheless, my cheeks blushing. 

The small tender moment was ruined by a hyperactive mop of blonde hair barrelling into Mr. Agreste. 

“Happy New Year, Father!” Adrien laughed, as his Father very nearly toppled over under his son’s weight. 

“Yes.” The older man cleared his throat, pushing Adrien away as he straightened himself out. Adrien's face dropped ever so slightly. “Happy New Year, Adrien.” Gabriel smiled, truly smiled as he grabbed his son and pulled him into a proper hug. Adrien stood dumb founded for a few seconds before he reacted, throwing his arms around his Father and hugging him back. 

I watched on, eyes tearing up once again. Expect there's nothing I could do this time to stop the tears from freely sliding down my cheeks. I tried to hide the evidence anyway, quickly trying to dry the tears.

“Aww, Nathalie!” Adrien cooed as he looked up and saw me desperately wiping at my cheeks. I froze at being caught. “Come here!” Adfien then pulled away from his Father, his arms wide open for a hug. 

I laughed lightly but stepped towards him for a hug, humouring him. 

Adrien just smirked as he ducked under my outstretched arms and pushed me from behind. I felt myself stumbling forward, feet slipping out from under me as I started to fall. 

Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around me, my face pushed into a toned chest. 

I glanced up to see Gabirel looking down at me, a panicked expression on his features. 

“Are you okay?” He gasped before looking back up at Adrien, glaring. “Adrien why did you do that?”

“Didn’t you read the peace treaty Father? It states that you have to give Nathalie a New years kiss.”

My face burned dark red. 

“No it- Hmmp” I was cut off by firm lips pressed softly into my own. I instantly melted against his lips, my hand coming to rest on the top of his chest. After a few seconds we gently pulled apart.

Holy shit! I cursed inside my head. I just kissed Gabriel Agreste, my Boss, I just kissed my boss. I started to panic, not wanting to look at his reaction, I quickly stepped back, avoiding eye contact.

“Holy shit!” I heard Adrien gasp. “They actually fucking kissed.” 

“Language!” Mr. Agreste and I snapped at the same time, both sending a disapproving look towards Adrien, who thankful looked slightly ashamed. 

“Sir, I assure you that that was NOT” I glared at Adrien again “One of the conditions to your contact.”

“I know.” He simply replied. Wait, what? My face heated up at the implications of his words. Did he want to kiss me?

“Sir-”

“Nathalie.” He interrupted me once again. “Would you mind joining me in my office?”

Impure thoughts flashed through my mind which must have showed on my face. Gabriel’s own face flushed as his eyes widen. 

“Too talk!” He said, rather too loudly, before clearing his throat. “Away from prying eyes,” He pointenly nodded towards Adrien and his friends who were all staring intently.

“Yes, That would probably be best.” I blushed, very embarrassed to have an audience. We turned on our heels and awkwardly walked back inside, side by side, to his office. My stomach turned with nerves, What was going to happen? Was I going to lose my job? 

I snuck a glance at Gabriel to see if maybe his expression could give me some insight, but he was already looking at me, a light blush on his cheeks. His eyes widen when he realised he had been caught. He quickly turned his head and speed walked ahead of me to open his office door. I looked down at my feet smiling to myself, perhaps tonight will end well after all.


End file.
